1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic core for use with electrical windings, and, more particularly, it pertains to strips for protecting amorphous metal core laminations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic materials used in the magnetic cores of electrical power and distribution transformers have been improved over the years to enable the size and manufacturing costs of a transformer to be reduced. More recently, amorphous metal of electrical type steels have been used for winding transformer cores. However, inasmuch as amorphous metal strip has an extremely thin gauge and is extremely brittle, it is very difficult to provide an amorphous metal wound core without shipping or breaking the ends or edges of the core laminations. This is especially true where the material is annealed. Indeed, a particular problem occurs in the handling of a wound core of amorphous metal where the core is wrapped around the legs of a transformer coil during assembly. Accordingly, there has been a need for a more desirable procedure for handling and assembling cores on transformer coils.